


The Man of Iron and his Red Head

by PentoPaper23



Series: "Us Starks are made of Iron" [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Meeting, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Iron Man AU, Iron Man Retelling, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Office Sex, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre afghanistan, Pre-Iron Man 1, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vaginal Fingering, first meeting AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: A long-winded retelling of the Iron Man movie series, that no one asked for but I wrote anyway.I will be adding more tags as the story grows.Please note this story will be 50% Canon and 50% AU.





	1. A sea of red corrections.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, not my characters. Please don't sue me, Marvel. I don't have much money, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we...wait no that's an Elton John song.

Tony huffed and folded his arms as he waited in his own car for Happy to bring down his dry cleaning from his office. The day had started off promising, he was woken up by a gentle suction around his morning wood, a quick flick of the covers revealed the leggy blonde that he had picked up at last night’s charity event. Tony wasn’t normally one for morning sex; he normally wasn’t even in the same bed as them the morning after, he normally found his way down to the workshop before the first sign of morning light warmed his cliffside home. But the combination of three rounds of sex and the many glasses of champagne that he had ingested last night had more than likely made him pass out after their last go around. He groaned loudly, breaking himself out of his thoughts and wrapped his hands in the hair that was brushing his thigh, his hips had started to thrust into her willing mouth and he came down her throat with a silent groan as his head fell back against his pillow. With a quick “thank you Mr Stark” and an awkward attempt at a morning kiss goodbye the blonde was gone.

Fast forward a few hours and here he was, waiting in the backseat of his car like a child that has been left in there while their parents run to the shops. He could pinpoint the exact moment when his day went from mildly inconvenient to mind-numbingly confusing. He had been nursing a handover in his office when he heard shouts from outside his office door, sighing he flipped his sunglasses down over his eyes and leaned back in his chair hoping to ignore what was happening out in the wall way. But no such luck exists and in a few short minutes, Tony’s life would be set on a course that would change his life forever.

It all started with a beautiful redhead barging into his office…

“Mr Stark I need to speak to you!” Tony opened his eyes startled by the said redhead rushing into his office, her arms full of files and loose sheets of paper.

“Ah, intruder!” He shouted half-heartedly, leaning back in his chair and taking his sunglasses off. Happy came running into the office panting clearly having chased the woman from the other end of the hallway.

“Sorry boss! She is faster than she looks” Happy said as he moved to grab the woman’s arm. She pulled back dropping the files and pulling out a can of pepper from her pocket and pointing it at Happy, who now had his arms up in surrender. Tony, on the other hand, was staring at the two with his mouth slightly opened, his mind flicking back and forth between confusion and intrigue and trying to figure out if he was passed out at home having a self-inflicted dream.

“Touch me and I will spray you.” The woman said calmly, this snapped Tony out of his stupor and he jumped out of his chair and rounded the desk coming to stand between the two.

“No, no, no need for spraying. I’m sure that we can get to the bottom of…whatever this is…Happy you can leave.” Tony said not taking his eyes off the woman that was still holding Happy at spray can point.

Now that he was closer he could look at the woman properly. She was young, almost too young to be working here he thought to himself. She wore a high waisted pencil skirt with a simple printed blouse tucked in with a plain white cardigan over the top. Her red hair was pulled back off her face held in place by her ears with plain pins. She wore black ballet flats and a pair of wide-rimmed tortoiseshell glasses were resting on her freckle covered nose. She was beautiful and Tony was for a moment speechless, wondering how he hadn’t noticed her before.

“Boss?” Happy asked pulling Tony’s attention away from the woman with the freckles.

“What? Oh yeah, we’re fine. You can go. It seems that this lady has some urgent business for me.” Tony said as he bent down to look at the dropped files. Classified was printed in big bold letters across the tops of all the files along with the Stark Industry logo. Tony looked back up at the woman, noticing that Happy had left the office. She was looking down at him with the pepper spray still in her hand. He nodded at it and she slowly slipped it back in her pocket.

“Where did you get these?” He asked looking back down to flick through the spilled files. They looked to be accounting files, tax invoices for shipment to various overseas countries, equipment hire and transport costs. Along with several spreadsheets with red highlight colouring some of the information.

“I work in the account team on the 18th floor. I normally handle the stateside transactions, but one of the accounting staff was away last week so I was helping out with the international ones and I noticed something. I went to my manager and he said that I was reading it too and that international invoices looked different from the stateside ones. But Mr Stark there is something wrong with the numbers.” She rattled out without taking a breath, when she was done she took a deep breath and settled her eyes uncertainly on his. Tony looked down at the files again his eye skimming over the red items trying to piece together what she was saying. Unable to think clearly down on the floor Tony gathered the files and stood up walking over to his desk and dumping them on it.

“JARVIS locked the door and shut the shades. Cone of Silence protocol” He said spreading the files out, his eyes noticed the woman’s hand diving into her pocket again and he rolled his eyes.

“You won’t need that; I get the feeling that this may turn into something big. I need to control the source and can’t have people listening in,” he said as his eyes looked back down the files in front of him. “Now come over here and start from the start.” He said taking a seat back into his desk chair and waving the woman over. The woman, Tony realised that he didn’t know her name. 

“What’s your name? I don’t normally have the pleasure of meeting the accounting staff.” He said as he watched her walk towards his desk. She is beautiful his brain thought for the third time since her barging into his office.

“Virginia. Virginia Potts” She said, reaching out to pick up a file from the bottom of the pile, “This might take awhile.” She said as she flicked through the file coming to stop on a page almost completely covered in red.

“That’s okay. I don’t normally have people rushing to my office threatening to pepper spray my bodyguard. Call me intrigued” he said his, eyes trailing over the freckles on her collarbone and down to the cleavage below. If she noticed she didn’t say anything, she just threw the open file on his desk so that it landed in front of him.

“But to start with, someone is double handling under the table and selling your prototypes to parties in the Middle East.” She said leaning forward so she could point at some of the red highlighted cells on a spreadsheet. “They are then, buying medical supplies from the Stark medical company WorldMD under empty shell company names, but the medical supplies that are being shipped out, are actually spare parts that can be used to make the prototypes functional.” She continued tuning the spreadsheet over the point at another set of figures. She waited allowing Tony to look over the pages watching his eyes flick from left to right as he took in the figures.

To call Tony confused would be an understatement, Miss Potts was correct the figures in the spreadsheets didn’t add up. There were multiple accounts of parts being labelled as missing from shipments, only to be found turning up in another shipment that was bound for a different location. Tony remained silent struggling to wrap his mind around it.

“Mr Stark? I just told you that someone from your company is selling weapons to terrorist’s groups and you don’t have anything to say?” She said walking around his desk to stand next to him; her jasmine perfume stunned him for a moment making him lose his focus. Shaking hands entered his line of sight as Virginia started to pack away the files. She was panicking Tony noticed; her breath was coming out in shallow pants and her hands were beginning the shake more causing her to paper cut her finger and leaving a blood stain on some of the pages. Tony pulled out the pocket square out of his jacket pocket and grabbed her hands. She started and made the pull away.

“I didn’t know.” He mumbled, dabbing at the still bleeding finger. He looked up at her face, she had a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead and his glasses has slipped down her nose, his eyes moved to look at the freckles that cover her nose and checks. God, why haven’t I noticed you before he thought again. Virginia reached up with the other hand and pushed her glasses gently back up her nose. Their eyes locked and she smiles shyly breaking the spell by looking down at her finger.

“I think I’m good now.” She whispered shyly, a light blush staining her cheeks. Tony nodded and let her pull her hand out of his grasp. He turned and looked back at the files again, anger filling him.

“Who else knows about this? Aside from your manager?” he asked, looking back to the left only to find that she had walked back around the desk placing it between them again.

“No one, when my manager dismissed it and told me to stop looking into it, I came straight here. He thinks I’m on my lunch break.” She said as she glanced down at her watch, “A lunch break that is meant to end on 10mins.” Tony nodded.

“Good, let’s keep this between us for now.” He said as he pulled a business card out of one of his desk’s draw and wrote down something on the back. “My home address, finish your day like normal and then drive here. We continue to look over the document over dinner.” She said with a slight smile, but Virginia scoffed and folded her arms.

“That won’t be happening,” she said firmly. Tony laughed sitting back down in his desk chair.

“And why not?” he asked leaning back again in his chair, his eyes roaming over her again.

“Stop it. I didn’t come here for that. I came here to let you know that someone is using your company to arm terrorists with some of the worlds most advanced weapons. So you can stop thinking about what you’re thinking.” She said waving her hands at him. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little shocked, women would normally do anything to be given an invite back to his house.

“And how do you know what I’m thinking?” He asked before his brain could stop him. The two stared at each other for a moment, but before she could answer a hard knock came from the door.

“Tony? You in there?” Obadiah Stane called from the other side of the locked door. “Where is he?” they heard him asked someone as they scrambled to pack away the files, their hands brushing as they both pulled at the same sheet of paper. Her hands were soft he noticed with each nail painted a light blue and not a chip insight, on the other hand, she noticed that his were work-roughened and that he had a slight stain of black grease on the back of his left hand. Tony rounded the desk and push his collected pile into her arms and grabbed her by the arm to lead her over to a door.

“Wait in here,” he said pulling open the door revealing a modest size cloak cupboard.

“What?” Virginia said pulling her arm out of his grasp. He huffed in annoyance.

“It’s either that or you unbutton a few of those buttons and we act like we just had a nooner at 2pm. Coat cupboard or office sex with your boss’s boss?” He said and then started walking over the door without waiting for her reply. He placed his hand on the door locked and looked back over his shoulder his office was empty and the coat cupboard was shut again. He smirked as he opened the door and walked out.

“Obie, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Virginia heard him say loudly as she clutched the files tightly to her chest.

“Nothing of any importance just wanted to let you know that there is an accounting assistant making some waves on the 18th floor. Something about some wrong figures on some of the international invoices. Just wanted to come and let you know that it’s being handled.” She gasped hearing Obie talk about her, she then heard Tony laugh.

“Ahh yes, the fiery redhead that almost pepper sprayed old Happy here. She already paid me a visit” Tony’s voice got louder as he moved back into the office. “I dealt with it, offered her the spot as my PA. Though it better to keep an eye on her and she’s not bad to look at either” Virginia almost dropped the files in shock and struggled to quietly regain her hold on them as he elbows banged against the side of the cupboard, she heard Tony cough loudly attempting the cover up her noise.

“All right then, saves us the hassle of having to think of something to fire her for, just make sure that we don’t end up with a sexual harassment suit, she looks like the type” She heard Obie say, she crinkled her nose in disgust.

Tony hummed in agreement and smiled at Obie his eyes flicking to look over at the coat cupboard. He needed to get Obie out of here.

“Well I must be off; I have an appointment with Miss June from last year’s calendar,” Tony said walking towards the door holding a hand out to herd Obie out of his office, he saw Happy sitting in one of the lounges in his private waiting area.

“Happy, can you be a dear and bring down the dry cleaning from the coat cupboard. I’ll meet you in the car.” Tony said quickly winking at Happy, thankful that Obie had become engrossed in his phone so that he wouldn’t notice the silent conversation that Tony and Happy were having. The needed to work on their communication.

“Let’s walk and talk Tony, I need to go the R&D lab anyway,” Obie said looking up from his phone to look at Tony, who quickly schooled his features as Happy stood up from the lounge.

“Right away boss,” he said walking into Tony’s office.

“Lead the way, Obie,” Tony said signalling with his hand towards the lifts.

Meanwhile, Virginia fell against the back of the cupboard with a thud when she heard the two men leave and the door to the office shut.

“Shit” she whispered closing her eyes. But her peace was shattered when the door of the cupboard was pulled open sharply light flooding the small space.

“I’m guessing you’re the dry cleaning.” Happy said with a sour tone, “you pull that can out again I’m leaving you here” he said as he turned around and placed his hand on the wall beside the cupboard. The place on the wall where his hand was glowed green and a section of said wall turned into a door swinging open into a lift.

“Well you coming?” the man asked standing aside leaving enough space for her to enter the lift.

“Going where?” she asked exiting the cupboard to look at him in confusion. Happy rolled his eyes.

“Tony has asked me to bring you down the garage and bring you with us back to his house. That’s what taking the dry cleaning out means. Any more questions? Or did you want to stay here with dear old Obie and the rest of the gossiping reception staff outside?” he asked looking down at her, she nodded and walked into the lift.

“That’s what I thought” she heard Happy mumble as the lift doors closed.


	2. That will be all Miss Potts

Happy opens her door after they pull into the underground garage of Tony’s house.

“Thank you,” she says kindly, the man just grunts and walks back to the driver’s side. She watches as Tony leans in and speaks to him softly, Happy nods and gets back into the car and drives away leaving Tony and Pepper standing awkwardly looking at each other. Tony walks away without saying a word and takes a seat at a large computer desk.

“Wake up daddy’s home,” He says clicking his fingers at the various screens in from of him. The workshop flickered to life at the stroke a few keys and a soft humming like vibration filled the space. Tony spun around on his desk chair to look at Pepper.

“First things first, put your hand on there,” Tony said pointing to a smooth metal square that was built into the workbench before turning back to the computer.

“And why should I do that?” Pepper asked, crossing her arms and staring at the men that in the few short hours of them knowing each other, fired her, rehired her and then promoted her to his PA. Tony sighed with annoyance, not used to being questioned in his own workshop.

“It’s going to take your handprint so that you can access all the rooms in the house and my office at work.” He said bluntly not turning around to look at her but nodding his head towards the panel again. Pepper bit back her retort and placed her hand on the plate.

“It’s will get a little hot, but it won’t burn you,” Tony said quietly again not looking away from the code that he was typing on the computer. Pepper took this time to look around the workshop like upstairs it has a cold feeling to it, there were no pictures on the walls, no rugs on the floors. It empty she thought sadly. Tony’s cars were all park in a near-line towards the back of the shop, the walls were lined with shelving, toolboxes and the ground was littered with car parts, empty boxes and random parts of what she assumed were Stark Technology prototypes.

“I’m guessing the cleaner doesn’t come down here?” Pepper mussed as she felt her hand start to warm just a tad on the burning side of things.

“No one comes down here,” Tony said, finally looking up at her. “Up until this point, it’s only been me and Rhodey that have had access.” He reached out to gently pick her hand up and brought it to his mouth, placing a kiss on the warm underside of it.

“Tony…” Pepper said softly her eye fluttering for a second.

“Mmm,” He replied, his other hand brushing up from her knee to gently pull at her waist, bringing her to stand in between his parted legs. Pepper gently pulled her hand from his and pushed against his chest leaning back to look at him. Tony dropped his other hand to sit on her waist and was staring at her face, his eye darting from freckle to freckle all the while his thumbs tracing circles on her hips.

"We can't do this." Pepper groaned her eyes flicker shut again letting out a pleased sigh, if anyone asked her later she would deny it, but his hands had migrated round to cup her ass and he pulled her closer, his body heat mixing with hers. Her skirt has started to ride up and soon his fingers were brushing the bare skin of her ass cheeks that peaked out the sides of her underwear. She rolled her hips forward as if on instinct and he let out a low groan as she brushed against his hardness. Her hands moved to tangle in his slicked-back hair as he leaned forward to run his mouth along her collarbones, his tongue leaving a wet line.

"And why not?" Tony mumbled as he lightly sucked her neck, Pepper moved against him again and bit her lip letting out a louder moan. Tony grazed his teeth against her pulse point and the slight pain broke her out of his spell.

"No, Tony stop," she said pushing harder against his chest this time, Tony instantly dropped his hands and pulled away. He may be a playboy, but he understood the difference between a "Please stop." that was moaned out in pleasure and a "No stop," that would most likely end with him getting a knee to his groin if he kept going.

"Okay," he said holding his hands up and letting her take a step back. Pepper lets out a breath, reaching down to pull her skirt back down and fix her stockings. She was pleased, be it a bit shocked, to see that Tony had turned back around to look at the computer as if they hadn't just dry-humped against the same desk like two teenagers a moment ago. To say that she wasn't confused by the man in front of her would be a lie. She had read the articles about him, had seen the drunken footage of him stumbling from clubs with a blonde on each arm. So when she said stop, she had been a little concerned that he wasn't going to, after all, Tony Stark wasn't a man that heard the word no very often. But he had and now he was confused.

"I should go,” She said moving to pick up her bag that had fallen on the ground, but Tony's hand shot out quickly and grabbed her by the elbow stopping her. She yelped and reactively pulled her arm from his grasp. He looked shocked and let his hand hang in the air.

"I'm...I didn't..." She could see that he was starting to panic, she could see the sexual harassment lawsuit idea rolling around his mind, "I just...please don't go." he continued as he brings his hands together to rest in his lap, sadness now filling his eyes. Pepper nodded but kept the distance between them. He huffed looking down at his hands. "I..." he started, but then stopped and looked back down at his hands. It was silent on the workshop as Pepper let him work through his thoughts. She took this moment to really look at him, from the stock of now messy black hair, to the hair that was neatly trimmed covering his jaw and finally she her eyes came to rest on his hands; they were shaking and he was picking at the skin of his fingers making tiny drops of blood form. Pepper moved forward to kneel in front of him, wrapping her hands around his.

"You didn’t hurt me okay, I was just startled." She said softly moving her head to try and met his eye line. If he heard her he didn’t react and continued to pick at his fingers.

"Hey stop," Pepper said, as she slowly pulled his hands apart and held them steady in each of her own. Tony took a deep breath and swallowed.

"I’m sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you, I just didn’t know how to make you not leave" He said finally looking up and meeting her eyes. She smiled at him and let out a little laugh.

"Maybe next time try a 'Please don’t go Pepper' and no more of this," She said raising their joined hands to eye level, "How will your long-suffering PA keep explaining why your hands are always covered in band-aids huh?" Tony smiled and nodded his head. They sat in silence for a moment, Tony looking anywhere but Pepper and Pepper unable to look anywhere but him. They both didn’t seem to notice that their hands were still joined and that his thumb had started rubbing over the back of one of her hands.

"Do you have anyone that I can call for you?" Pepper asked, slowly untangling their hands and unsteadily getting to her feet, her legs had become numb from her kneeling on the floor for so long. She swayed and Tony's hand to steady her, his fingers brushing the inside of her elbow.

"No, well there's Rhodey but his properly in the middle east or something. I have JARVIS. It's that right JARVIS?" Tony said seeming like he was speaking to no one. Pepper jumped when a voice came out of nowhere.

"That is correct Sir. Shall I order dinner for you and Miss Potts?" JARVIS asked Pepper was still looking around confused, trying to find the place where the voice was coming from. Tony laughed and answered JARVIS.

"Bit forward don’t you like buddy? We haven't even asked her to stay yet" He said getting up from the desk chair and walking over to the workshop door, holding it open he looked at Pepper.

"Would you like to join me for dinner Miss Potts?" he asked, holding out a hand to wave her through the door. Pepper smiled, a tad unsure and when Tony moved his fingers in a "come on" motion she gave in.

"That would be lovely Mr Stark," she said as she bends down to finally pick up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

* * *

The upstairs was just as Pepper was expecting it to be. Cold. One whole wall was glass windows looking out over the ocean, the lounge set was white and there was a grand piano tucked away in the corner. The only warm part of the room was the fireplace that burning brightly, Pepper migrated over to it as she noticed its mental held picture frames. She smiled when she saw what she thought to be Tony and his mother, a short lady with a big smile and long black hair, another one of the frames held a picture of a teenage Tony with taller black man standing in front of a banner that read ‘MIT 1987 Graduation’; both of them were wearing graduation robes and had massive smiles on their faces.

“That’s Rhodey,” Tony said quietly from behind her, she jumped turning around in surprise. Tony gave her a small smile and handed her a brown coloured drink. “I went to MIT when I was only 15, genius and all.” He said absently as he reached up to grab the picture of the mental. “He was the first real friend I ever had and he didn’t put up with the teenage crap – still doesn’t,” Tony said fondly smiling as he looked at the photo.

“You asked downstairs if I have anyone to call,” He said taking a sip from his much fuller cup, taking a seat on the lounge and turning to face her; “I don’t. I don’t have any family and I have two friends. One of them I pay to drive me around and protect me when needed and the other is routinely overseas with the military.”

“It must be lonely,” Pepper said taking a sip of her own drink, Tony nod slightly.

“I’m used to it.” He said sadly shrugging his shoulders and taking another deep draft of his drink.

“Is that why you asked me to be your PA?” Pepper asked curiously still trying to work out the man’s motives. She could see the thoughts whizzing around his heads as she struggled to focus, he looked away shyly and didn’t answer. 

* * *

Pepper had stopped counting the number of times she or Tony had refilled their glasses, but it was enough that her vision has become slightly blurry and the lounge was starting to feel like a good place for a nap. She drunkenly rolled her head to look at Tony, he was in much the same state as she was. He had slowly slipped down the lounge as the night went on, his head was resting on the back of it and his eyes were slowly dropping closed. They had also started the night at the opposite end of the lounge but had slowly moved toward each other with each drink, they were sitting side by side now, their legs just touching and fingers brushing when one of them refilled their glasses.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence; the only sound was that of the ice clinking in their glasses as they took slow sips.

“You beautiful you know,” Tony said softly his eyes meeting hers, she smiled back and reached up to cup his cheek with her hand.

“You’re drunk,” She said, her hand moving to run her fingers through his hair, her nails gently scratching the skin of his scalp. His eyes fell shut at her touch and his head fell forward to rest on her shoulder as he moaned, his warm breath brushing over her skin making it prickle with needed. She let out her own moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, their eyes meeting. A thousand questions pasted between them and a thousand answers silently replied back, with their eyes still holding each other’s gaze Pepper leaned forward brushing her lips against his. Tony shuddered in her arms, his hands resting against her hips and his tongue tracing the seam of her lips, Pepper moaned opening them to allow him entrance. The kiss became heated, teeth clashing, their hands tangling up in each other’s hair and moans filling the room. At some point Pepper had ended up straddling Tony her knees digging into the soft fabric of the lounge, her skirt pushed up to bunch around her hips.

Tony pulled away and brushed the hair off her neck and leaned in to trail a line of kisses from her ear to her shoulder. Pepper moaned rolling her head to give him more room as his teeth nibbled and left marks on her skin. She spread her legs further settling deeper into his lap, Tony let out a groan as their hips rutted together and he could feel the heat coming from between her legs.

“We should stop” he mumbled against her neck as he sucked hard enough to leave a deep purple mark.

“Yeah, we should totally stop” Pepper gasp as his lips found hers and he kissed her deeply again. Pepper started rocking her hips against his, grinding down on the hardness that was forming in his pants. It was almost frantic the way that she grabbed at him, the way that her hands tangled in his hair pulling at the dark locks. She felt his hands slide up her legs to play with her stockings again; her legs trembled when his fingers reach the insides of her thighs; the calloused thumbs rubbing a pattern in the soft skin.

“You need to wear these stockings every day,” he said and Pepper replied with a gasp as he snapped the elastic tops against her skin.

“Or I could not wear them” she teased as her fingers started undoing his shirt, he groaned and whispered something that she was sure was crude into her neck as his hips thrust up to meet her still rocking ones. Pepper moaned as one of his fingers traced the wet fabric of her panties, her hips jerking when his thumb rubbed over her clothed clit. She looked down and saw that he was looking at up at her his eyes searching her face. She nodded answering the silent question. Pepper kept their eyes locked as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing the white lace bra underneath, she shrugged the shirt from her shoulders and let it fall the ground behind her. Tony’s eyes slowly left hers and travel down her neck, smirking when he saw the bite on her collarbone, to linger on the lace of her bra. He gently rested his hands on her breasts his thumbs rubbing across her nipples, Pepper groaned arching her back pushing her chest closer to him. He leaned forward to place a kiss in the middle of his chest, his fingers moving around to unhook her bra with practised ease. He slowly pulled the straps down her arms and nosed at the cups as they fell away from her chest. She rolled her head back when she felt his tongue circle her right nipple, the skin around it puckering. She let out a moan when she felt him suck the same nipple into his mouth and roll it around with his tongue. Her hands went to his head and she held him to her.

“Mmm…har”, but before she could finish she jerked against him as he bit and rolled her nipple between his teeth. “Jesus,” she gasps and she began to roll her hips into his, making him groan as she pulled his hair tightly. She jerked against him as a sharp spark of pleasure travelling from her nipple to clit making her cry out and she still with quick release when he

pinched her other nipple between his fingers, as he sharply bit the other one again. She slumped again him breathing deeply.

“Stand up,” Tony said as she gently pushed her off his lap, he draws her to stand in-between his open legs and slide the zipper of her skirt down and let it fall to the ground. He placed soft kisses on her stomach as his fingers dipped into the back of her panties to cup her ass. Pepper had to reach out and grab his shoulder to stop herself from falling when his mouth travelled lower to the band of her panties.

“Can I?” He asked his lips brushing her skin with each word, he kissed her skin again while he waited for her to reply.

“Yes.” He gasped as his fingers pulled the wet fabric away from her body and slide them down her legs. She cried out as he placed a wet kiss against her centre and she pushed her hips closer to his face. He pulled away, placing kisses up her body until he was standing in front of her. Pepper was panting his eyes glazed over with lust, she stood on the tips of her toes and reached to pull his lips to hers. She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips.

“I need you,” She said against his lips and felt his hands moved down to undo his pant and push them down his legs. Once he was naked Tony pulled her to him and crashed their lips together again, Pepper could feel his cock resting against her stomach but before she could look down she was lifted off the ground and had her legs wrapped around his hips again. Tony fell backwards on the lounge holding Pepper against him not breaking their kiss. They rutted against each other and the room filled with the sounds of their pants and moans. Pepper felt him brush against her wet centre and pulled away from his kiss.

“I’m not on the pill,” She said breathlessly as he moved his mouth down to draw her nipple back into his mouth. Tony nodded against her, letting her nipple slip from his mouth, he leaned her back so he could reach his pants. Sitting back up he pulled his wallet out of his pants and found the condom that he had tucked away in the coin section. Tony smugly rips open the packet and has it rolled down his cock before Pepper realises his hands have moved. She cocks an eyebrow at him and he smirks back at her pulling her roughly closer to him, Pepper lets out a startled giggle and Tony’s smirk becomes wider and he reaches up to brush her hair behind her ear, serious all of a sudden.

“Are you sure?” He asks, all joking gone from his voice, “cause if you’re not, its fine we can get dressed and I can drive you home”. Pepper smiles and cups his face between her hands.

“I’m sure.” She says truthfully nodding. Tony is still unsure and his brain to mouth filter has stopped working.

“Because you’re not like the other woma…” Pepper cuts off his rambling with a heated kiss, nipping at his bottom as she pulls away.

“Tony. Stop talking,” She says as she reaches in between then to guide his hard cock to her wet slit, tony groans as she rubs his head along her coating him with her wetness.

“That I can do,” Tony replies picking her up slightly and line himself up with her. He pauses again for a second and then slowly lets gravity pull her down onto his cock. He groans at the tightness of her and gasps when he feels her clench around him. He can feel her shaking when she is fully seated on him, her knees are locked tightly around his hips and she has her face tucked into his shoulder breathing heavily. He pulls out and almost blacks out from the feel of her clenching around him, he grips her legs tighter pulling them up higher on his waist and thrust back in sharply only to come to an abrupt stop when he hears a pained moan from Pepper in his ear. It is now, though the haze of lust that he realises that she is frozen above him, her nails digging into his shoulders and her panting breaths of pain, not pleasure.

“Virginia?” he asked confused, his eyes blinking, suddenly very sober. He was sure that she hadn’t said no. His mind was buzzing with worry as he tried to remember back to a few moments ago. He pushed her away from him so he could see her face, a tear had escaped her eye and she was biting her lip. In a panic, he wrapped his hands around her waist and started to pull her off him, but she tightened her legs around his hips halting his movements.

“Don’t,” She groaned, her fingers loosened from his shoulders to wrapper her arms around his neck, “It’s just been a while, I just…slower” She groaned as she flexed her internal muscles around him, she takes a deep breath and let her legs relax and slides back down to take him fully inside her again, she shuddered and her mouth fell open in silence gasp. She starts to move her hips in a wide circle, stretching out her internal muscles and getting used to the feeling of being filled by a man again. Tony has his head thrown back against the lounge and his eyes rolled back into his head when she started to move, he rests his hands on her hips and lets her move at her own pace. She starts to increase her pace and her legs are lifting her up and down on his cock until she was riding him into the lounge. He looked up at her and nearly came undone – her head was thrown back, her hair a tangled halo around her head, she opened her eyes and sees him staring; she smiles and leans forward to brush her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he finally thrust up hard, meeting her bouncing hips. Pepper could quickly feel herself starting to reach her end, the mixture of the warmth that was filling her stomach was starting to burn and the fact that she had had sex in god knows how long was starting to take its toll and her hips were starting to lose their rhythm. Tony felt her movements start to falter and took the reins. He braced his feet firmly on the carpet and started to thrust harder into her.

“Oh god,” he heard her groan when she fell forward, bracing herself by placing one of her hands on the back of the lounge, the other moved between then and he felt her rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. He could feel her fluttering against his cock with each thrust and her legs began to shake, he looked up at her and saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth was releasing fast pants. He felt her freeze when her climax hit, her walls milking him as she contained to thrust into her warm body, her fingers were still roughly rubbing her clit drawing out her orgasm, she let out a groan that turned into a scream as Tony’s own orgasm started to quickly build, the contracting muscles of his groin and lower back blindsided him and he started to thrust roughly into her and soon his release was filling the condom with a shout and he stilled; his length buried to the hilt and her walls pulsing with aftershocks of her own release.

Pepper fell against Tony, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her keeping her close.

Pepper whimpered as Tony lifted her off him, her used body trying to clamp down on his length to keep him inside her and she shuddered when she came back down to rest in his lap, his semi-hard cock resting between her swollen lips. She would be sore tomorrow she thought, as she rocked gently against him, her wetness aiding as the head of his cock rubbed against her still throbbing clit. Tony groaned, “Stop,” a hint of pain falling from his lips, as his hips jerking up against her. She stilled and leaned down to rest her weight on him, her nipples rubbing against his chest hair making her shiver.

“I need a minute if you want to go again,” Tony said, his head resting back on the lounge with one of his arms thrown over his eyes.

“Have I wrecked the famous Tony Stark?” She whispered into his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth. Tony shuddered and didn’t reply, as he felt himself start to harden again. Pepper kissed her way down his chest, tracing her mouth around his nipples before drawing them into her mouth, her tongue flicking the hard nubs of flesh. She slides gently off his lap to kneel in-between his legs, the soft carpet cushioning her knees. She hadn’t gotten to look at his cock during their first round, but now that she was eye level she could see what all the rage was about. He was a good length; around 7inch semi-hard and when she reached up to wrap her hand around him her fingers tips just touched. That would explain the pain she felt when he filled her the first time she mused, as she watched his hips jerk when she moved her hand up and down slightly. The skin was the same colour has his lips, with the head becoming a deeper red the more she moved her hand.

“Jesus” He moaned his head still leaning back against the lounge and his arm still over his eyes, as she rubbed said head with the pad of her thumb, a clear bead of pre-cum leaked from the end and cooled against her hand. He was almost full erected now gaining about another inch in length and her fingertips were no longer touching. Pepper tightened her hold on him and started moving her hand faster, his sharp intake of air let he know that she was doing the right thing and the hand that comes down to rest on the back of her head let her know that he wanted next. She let go his cock and looked up at him, the hand in on her head had moved to cup her face his thumb rubbing against her cheek.

“Only if you want to,” he said softly his chest rising and falling sharply.

“I want to” Pepper answered just as softly her hands running up his thighs to rest on his hips.

Tony let the hand on her face fall back to the lounge, grasping a pillow and letting out a low groan as she took him in her mouth. Her lips were stretched around the head as she sucks gently and she tongue traced the slit at the end. She slipped her mouth down further and took the rest of him in the mouth, his head brushing the back of her throat. She held him there for a moment listening to him moaning and then slide him back out again. She took this chance to look up at him, his eyes were closed and he was trembling. She leaned back down to take him in again, she took him to the back of her throat in one slow slide and he jerked making she gag. She heard him say a quite sorry and moved one of his hands to tangle into her hair. He didn’t push her head down as past man had done, but simply let it rest there only moving it when he his hips jerked again and he pulled her lightly away to save her gagging again. She hummed against him and she heard a gasp leave him as her hum vibrated up his shaft. She knew he was close when his other hand joined his mate in her hair and he began thrusting a little harder.

“You need to…god”, he panted, “if you don’t…” she understood what he was trying to pant out and sealed her lips tighter around his cock when she felt him swell. He came down her throat with a loud shout and a few slow jerks of his hips before collapsing shakily back into the lounge. Pepper heard him whine as she licked up his shaft cleaning off any of the cum she couldn’t swallow and she noticed his balls pull up against his body. She softly reached out to cup them and he pulled away sharply, pulling air through his teeth in a pained gasp.

“Stop,” he said pushing her away a little roughly and grabbing her wrists to stop her hands from moving.

“I’m sorry,” She said, carefully pulling her wrists out of his grasp and standing on shaky feet, her legs long since gone numb from kneeling for so long. The silence dragged on until it became uncomfortable and Pepper reached down to collect her clothes and started to dress.

“We really shouldn’t have done this.” She said as she re-buttoned her shirt up.

“I’m sorry,” She said, carefully pulling her wrists out of his grasp and standing on shaky feet, her legs long since gone numb from kneeling for so long.

“Stay the night,” Tony said leaning forward to take her hands in his, “Please,” he continued when she didn’t say anything. Before Pepper knew what she was doing she nodded and allowed him to lead her upstairs.

* * *

Pepper woke to a splitting headache and hand rubbing over her lower stomach; she sleepily arched her back to stretch away from the gentle pull of more sleep. A low groan came from the body behind her when she brushed against the hardness that was pressing against her lower back. Pepper moaned in reply and settled back against the firm chest and long legs. The hand on her stomach was moving lower and soon the fingertips were brushing her mound.

“That feels nice,” She said softly rocking back again Tony, she felt him smile into her neck as he left a sucking kiss.

“How about now?” he asked moving his hand to reach her soft wet curls, Pepper cried out when his fingertip brush against her battered entrance the touch sending a shiver up her spine and making her spread her legs.

“I think I know the answer” Tony chuckled pushing his finger in slowly find the rough patch of flesh at the front of her vagina.

He rubs it softly and watches her face relax her mouth falling open in silent cry and her hips softly moving back and forwards against him. He moved his hand so his thumb could rest against her hard clit. Pepper let out a loud sob when his thumb started to circle clit and the finger inside her stated to thrust in and out.

“Fuck me,” She panted reaching around to grab his morning wood giving it a distracted tug and a quick flick of the leaking head with her thumb.

Tony’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hips jerked forward, he pulled his hand away from her and rolled her onto her back. The next thing Pepper heard was a slight grunt as Tony leaned over to the bedside table, a drawer opening and the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Tony rolled back on top of her, lifted her legs and entered her swiftly stilling when she had taken him all. There was no pain this time, just a pleasant stretching feeling as he started to move.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, he rested his forehead against her and they smiled at each other panting hot air against the other face. Tony moved her left leg up higher on his hip and slightly changed the angle of his thrusts; Pepper’s mind went blank when he hit her g spot head-on battering again and again. She arched her back her head being driven into the pillows.

“Jesus Pep,” Tony groaned burying his head into the pillow beside her neck and doubling his efforts.

Soon Pepper was falling over the edge with a loud shout tightening her legs around him, Tony followed shortly after his thrusts becoming jerkier as he emptied his release into the condom. His lips brushed against her before he rolled off her and laid beside her trying to catch his breath his eyes closing.

What had he called her? Pepper’s mind tried to rewind back to when he had said it, but all she remembers was him muttering into her neck. She rolled onto her side to look at him, propping her head upon her hand she moved her other one to rest on his stomach.

“What did you call me?” she asked quietly her fingers rubbing gently through the hair on his lower stomach. He opened one eye and looked at her confused.

“When?” He asked taking the change to roll on his side too, he took the hand that was rubbing his stomach and placed a kiss against the fingers before linking them together.

“Before, you called me Pet?” Pepper replied a small smile forming on her lips.

Tony laughed pulling her face to his so he could kiss her, Pepper fell into the kiss with a soft moan and the pair made out for a few minutes; hands tangling in each other’s hair and teeth nipping at lips until they slowly came to a natural end.

“Pepper,” Tony mumbled against her lips, said redhead pulled back to look at him.

“Pepper?” She asked confused, “What about it?” she asked brushing the hair off his forehead. Tony ran a finger down her shoulder tracing a pattern by linking her freckles.

“Your freckles are like tiny grains of pepper…It’s silly I know but I can’t think of it.” Tony explained softly as he kissed down a line of freckles on her neck.

“That and I’m pretty sure you almost pepper-sprayed me yesterday.” He laughed as she pulled away from him trying to escape his trailing lips and fingers.

Laughter filled the room as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, her long legs framing his hips as she settled. She’s beautiful Tony thought as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs watching them tremble slightly when he reached the apex of her hips. 

“You’re staring,” Pepper said making no attempt to cover her naked self. Tony sat up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close so they were chest to chest, they stared at each other for moment before leaning in again for a kiss, Tony’s hands moving up to cup Pepper’s breasts but the spell was broken by Pepper moving back out of the reach of his lips and looked down at her lap.

“We…we need to talk,” She said seriously looking back up at Tony and gently removing his hands from her chest.

“Yeah okay,” Tony said unsurely as he shuffled backwards, making sure Pepper stayed on his lap, to lean against the bedhead.

“We can’t do this.” She said bluntly.

“What?” Tony asked confused, “We have been doing it all night…and this morning” he continued with a cheeky smile leaning forward to kiss her again, but Pepper stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“You’re my boss and I’m one of your accountants,” Pepper said trying to get him to understand. Tony’s eyes grew hard and he leaned away from her touch.

“Might I remind you that I made you my PA yesterday, so yes I am your boss. But you only work for me. No one would know.” He argued back just as bluntly as her. 

“I would Tony!” She yelled pulling away from him and getting off the bed and starting to collect her clothes. Tony huffed in frustration and swung himself around to sit on the side on the bed.

“Pepper come on, come back to bed,” He said, patting the sheets next to him.

“No,” Pepper said staring him down, taking a breath she continued. “If I come back to bed you will have my letter of registration on your desk by tomorrow.”

“That settles it then, I don’t know what it is about you, I mean I only met you yesterday for Christ sake! But I already know that I don’t want you to leave. So if keeping this professional is what gets you to stay then fine. Strictly business from now on Miss Potts” Tony said firmly.

Pepper noticed a change in him, a mask fell upon his face and she was now looking at Tony Stark sole owner and heir of Stark Industries, not the Tony from this morning who traced her freckles with his tongue.

“Happy will be downstairs to drive you home. That will be all Miss Potts.” Tony said dismissing her before sidestepping around her to walk into the bathroom, “Lock the door JARVIS” she heard him mutter before hearing JARVIS lock the door.

* * *

True to his word Happy was waiting downstairs. He silently opens the car’s back door and let her slide in.

“Can I speak frankly?” Happy asked after they had been driving for a while, their eyes locking in the rear-view mirror.

“Of course,” Pepper replied nodding her head, intrigued as to where this conversation was heading.

“Boss is a good man Miss Potts.” Happy said firmly very sure of what he was saying.

“I never thought he wasn’t” Pepper replied back casting her eyes down to focus on her fingers. 

“He was different with you,” Happy said again from the front seat, “I mean..Um” She could sense that he hadn’t meant to say that part out loud and was trying to cover up his mistake.

“How so?” She asked cutting off his embarrassed filled ramblings. 

“Well, I never drive them home for a start. He normally puts them in a taxi.” Happy said bluntly a small laugh leaving his mouth; he looked up meeting her eyes again in the mirror. Pepper could feel her cheeks blush and she looked away from him and out the window. The pair were silent for the rest of the ride.

“Thank you Happy” Pepper said as she slid out of the backseat.

“Mr Stark would like me to pick you up in the morning. What time should I arrive?” Happy asked the friendly conversational tone that he had in the car was long gone. This is now work. Squaring her shoulders she stood up taller. Work Mode Pepper she thought to herself.

“7:30 am will be fine please Happy?” She said with an air of confidence. Happy nodded.

“Was there anything else?” Happy asked. Pepper shook her head.

“No, thank you Happy. I will see you in the morning” She replied before shouldering her bag and walking into her apartment complex.

“What have you gotten yourself into Potts” She muttered to herself as she heard the car pull away.


	3. We need to stop doing this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longtime no upload! Sorry! Please take this smut as my sorry gift :)

**Office Smut – desk.**

They lasted 2 weeks and 4 days before the dam broke and Pepper mounted Tony in a parked car in his garage and rode him like her life depended on it.

Ever since then it had been heated make outs in empty board rooms after meetings and nooners against his closed office door, files and paperwork shattered around their feet.

Like now, for instance, Pepper had come into his office to have him sign some forms but instead found herself sitting on Tony’s desk her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands tangling in his hair and the forms in question laid out under her bare ass cheeks. The office was filled with Pepper’s pants and Tony’s low groans as she rolled her body against his, her skirt had rolled up to settle around her waist, her underwear was already littering the floor and the first few buttons of her shirt had been undone to reveal her lacy bra.

“What are you doing to me?” He asked against her lips.

“Good things I hope. Now lock the door” she replied back wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs higher around his waist, her hands undoing his pants. 

“JARVIS you heard the lady,” Tony said speaking over her should as if to a real human.

“Oh, course Sir. Might I also recommend that the cameras in your office go offline for maintenance Sir,” JARVIS replied back as the office door swung shut and the lock slid into place. Tony’s reply was cut off when he felt Pepper’s hand wrap around him, her thumb sliding over the leaking end. She leaned in to whisper in his ear her tongue brushing against the lobe, Tony pulled back fake shocking covering his face.

“Miss Pott!” he gasped faking outrage, Pepper smirked back at him and pulled him back closer to her. He grunted as Pepper rubbing his hard length brushed against her wet centre and he began to slowly rut his hips against her, Pepper bit her lip and rested her forehead against his. Tony’s hands tightened around her hips as he slipped inside her wet heat, his eyes rolling back into his head. Pepper let out a soft sigh when he stopped moving and was fully buried inside her she still felt the sharp sting of pain and a slightly uncomfortable stretch that made her tense up and wrinkled her nose.

“Okay?” Tony asked when he saw her face react to his gentle thrust. Pepper nodded, her face relaxing as she moved her hips slightly against his, to Tony’s credit he didn’t move his hips staying still as she loosened around him. After a few lazy circles of her hips, Pepper relaxed against him wrapping her legs around his hips tighter.

“You can move,” She said reaching up to the touch his face, nodding when he asked her a silent question of permission and she gasped as he pulled away before slamming back into her. The pen cups on the desk rattled in time with his frantic thrusts, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs parted wider too so that his hips fit snuggle between them. It didn’t take them long to reach their peaks, Pepper’s head was thrown back a scream leaving her mouth as she felt her inner walls clamp down on Tony’s length and her legs shook. Tony buried his face in her neck and let out a loud grunt as his climax rolled over him, his hips jerked out of time with Pepper’s moving hips causing her to huff in annoyance until she reached down and rubbed her clit making her back arch in another orgasm. With white dots floating before his eyes Tony collapsed forward cause Pepper to fall backwards leaving them half laying on the desk her legs still raised high on his hips. 

“We really need to stop this” Pepper moaned, as Tony trailed gentle kisses down her neck.

“Mmm, okay. Whatever you say” Tony replied, not paying attention. He lifted her off the desk with a slight grunt and sat down in his desk chair. Pepper moved her hips making them both groan as she repositioned herself to straddle his lap, she slung her arms over his shoulders and relaxed into him. Tony started to kiss her neck again sucking small purple bruises into the skin.

“We didn’t use a condom,” She said quietly as she felt their joined release coating her inner thighs. Tony stilled his soft kisses and pulled back to look at her, panic filling his eyes as he tried to read her face. But she smiled.

“I’m on the pill. But if I start inching I will kill you” She said leaning forward to kiss his slightly parted lips.

“You won’t, it’s only been you since we started…” He trailed off but thrusted his hips up to start a gentle rhythm in reply. Pepper let out a soft sigh has his hard length rubbed against her tender insides. Pepper bit her lip not sure how to reply to his admission, she settles for kissing him again and rocking her hips against his.

**Board Room Flirting: Text messaging**

Tony yelped when Pepper’s foot made contact with his under the table if anyone in the meeting noticed they didn’t say anything. Tony hand was still resting on her leg under the table his fingertips tracing patterns on her inner thigh. He saw her breath hitch when he touch a practically sensitive spot, a blush was starting to colour her chest.

“Mr Stark?” A loud male voice said, breaking Tony’s attention away from his blushing PA.

“Yes dear” he replied to the greying man sitting on his left.

“Did you have any thoughts?” The man asked.

“About what?” Tony asked still trailing his fingers over Pepper’s skin.

The man sighed with annoyance, “The hybrid lawnmower Mr Stark.”

Tony felt Pepper give a start when his fingers had reached her underwear and were started probing into her heat as he answered.

“I think that it’s worth looking into to. Have some specs on my desk by Friday” he said sliding a finger over Pepper’s clit. He felt her legs fall open under the table, you wouldn’t have known that she was being fingers from above the desk. She was sitting up straight shoulders back and was taking notes without missing a beat. Her only tell was the blush that was steadily rising up her chest to her neck, but since she has taken her jacket off not long ago people could be made to believe that she was just hot the room after all was a tad on the stuffy side. He felt her clench around his fingers as he pushed his middle one inside her slight moan was covered by her clearing her throat and taking a drink of her water. Tony continued his teasing right up to the last point on the meeting agenda, as the meeting started coming to a natural close, he withdraw his finger leaving her hanging on the edge. He saw her move her hips in her seat from the corner of his eye and smirked.

As soon as the last person left the room and the door was shut, Tony had Pepper push up against it. Their kisses were frantic, hands were grasping shirt fronts and hair was being pulled out of the neat uptight bun.

“God, you make me so…”

“Wet?”

“Mad,” Pepper said nipping at Tony’s kissed bruised lips groaning as she felt one of his hands slide up her inner thigh and into her underwear.

“Wet to it seems.” He chuckled as his finger brushing over her slick folds made her jump slightly.

“You knew I was, don’t act surprised.” Her voice raised an octave as he pushed two fingers into her and started thrusting roughly against her. She clung to his shoulders and rolled her hips in time with his fingers.

“Oh god…Tony please.” She panted her head thrown back against the door as her inner walls started to tremble, she let out of a silent scream as his thumb brush over her clit and she came with a flood of wetness against his hand.

“I’ll say it again, we need to stop doing this” Pepper panted running her hands through his hair, pulling his mouth to hers.


End file.
